Countdown Vol 1 27
:*Kyle Rayner :*Jason Todd Supporting Characters: * Buddy Blank * Forager III * Harleen Quinzel * Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Detective Chimp :*Enchantress :*Nightmaster :*Nightshade :*Ragman Villains: * Darkseid * Eclipso (Jean Loring) * Forerunner * Two-Face * Crime Society :*Owlman :*Ultraman :*Super-Woman * Extremists :*Barracuda :*Dreamslayer :*Lord Havok :*Gorgon :*Tracer Other Characters: * Amazons of Themyscira * Checkmate agents * Double Down * Kamandi * Marta * Monarch * Tricia Locations: * Earth-8 :*Angor :*Slovekia * New Earth :*Blüdhaven :*Louisiana :*Belle Reve :*Metropolis :*Daily Planet :*Oblivion Bar :*Themyscira Items: * Boom Tube * Green Lantern Ring * Trident of Lucifer Vehicles: * Buddy Blank's ATV * Piper and Trickster's escape truck | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Two-Face Supporting Characters: * Batman Villains: * Boss Maroni Other Characters: * Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Two-Face's lucky coin Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Amazons of Themyscira | Cast2 = Barracuda (Earth-8) | Cast3 = Bob the Monitor (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bobo T. Chimpanzee (New Earth) | Cast5 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast6 = Buddy Blank (New Earth) | Cast7 = Challengers from Beyond | Cast8 = Checkmate | Cast9 = Crime Society (Earth-3) | Cast10 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast11 = Uxas (New Earth) | Cast12 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast13 = Dreamslayer (Earth-8) | Cast14 = Eve Eden (New Earth) | Cast15 = Extremists | Cast16 = Forager III (New Earth) | Cast17 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast18 = Gorgon (Earth-8) | Cast19 = Harleen Quinzel (New Earth) | Cast20 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast21 = Harvey Dent (New Earth) | Cast22 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast23 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast24 = James Rook (New Earth) | Cast25 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast26 = Jason Todd (Earth-3) | Cast27 = Jean Loring (New Earth) | Cast28 = Jokester (Earth-3) | Cast29 = June Moone (New Earth) | Cast30 = Kamandi (New Earth) | Cast31 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast32 = Lord Havok (Earth-8) | Cast33 = Luornu Durgo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast34 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast35 = Nathaniel Adam (New Earth) | Cast36 = Rory Regan (New Earth) | Cast37 = Shadowpact | Cast38 = Super-Woman (Earth-3) | Cast39 = Tracer (Earth-8) | Cast40 = Ultraman (Earth-3) | Cast41 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast42 = Viza'Aziv (Earth-48) | Location1 = Earth-8 | Location2 = Angor | Location3 = Slovekia | Location4 = Blüdhaven | Location5 = Louisiana | Location6 = Belle Reve | Location7 = Gotham City | Location8 = Metropolis | Location9 = Daily Planet | Location10 = Oblivion Bar | Location11 = Themyscira | Item1 = Boom Tube | Item2 = Green Lantern Ring | Item3 = Trident of Lucifer | Item4 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on October 24th, 2007. * Includes DC Nation editorial #84 by Richard Bruning. * Although Piper and the Trickster appear at "Location Unknown", it becomes clear when they leave the building that they are escaping from Belle Reve in Louisiana. | Trivia = * The suit that Two-Face wears in this issue is reminiscent of the costume worn by Tommy Lee Jones in the 1995 film Batman Forever. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Countdown: Arena * Countdown: The Search for Ray Palmer * Countdown to Adventure * Countdown to Mystery * Countdown Presents: Lord Havok and the Extremists | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Countdown/Gallery | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * Countdown Counseling at Silver Bullet }}